Fall Away
by RocklifeDude
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for years, and are now living together in postwar bliss. But about a year ago Draco started to shut everyone out of his life, what has he been hiding from Harry, and what will happen when he finds out? HPDM. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world; I just like to play around with it.

A/N: I had a dream. And I'm going to try to type it up, but I've forgotten so much this will just be based off of it. Like the first sentence…I know that was in my dream. And I don't really like this story so much, but my sister loved it so I'm posting this for her.

**Warnings**: slash (yaoi, m/m, boy/boy loving etc…), mpreg, disregards Deathly Hallows

And a super special thanks to my beta Sing-Your-Heart-Out! You rock!

* * *

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun It's the one you can't erase_

_You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight_

_To put a smile back on your face_

"_Fall Away" by The Fray_

"If he keeps going like this, he'll endanger his baby and maybe even make himself sick."

Those words still rang in Harry's head. It had been hours since they had been uttered to him but they were still reeling through his head; rewind, playback, repeat.

The worst part about them: they were true.

It had started about a year ago when Harry was finishing up his Auror training. At first Draco was fine, then for a short while he seemed to be walking on sunshine, then he just started to shut down; nobody knew why, Draco wouldn't even tell Harry what it was, and not from lack of effort on Harry's part.

Lately Draco hadn't eating and everyone was worried. Naturally, he usually didn't eat all that much but now that he was pregnant it was becoming a problem. He ate, he just didn't eat a lot; enough to keep him (and the baby) alive. He seemed uncaring; he never wanted to do anything, he mostly just slept and drifted around the house, or disappeared. Harry had heard the sobs.

Harry felt that he'd tried almost everything, in increasing levels of desperation, to get his blonde-lover to eat: he'd taken him to his favorite restaurants, had his favorite foods prepared, bribed him, punished him, threatened him, ordered him, forced him; everything.

I'm not hungry right now, I'll eat something later; I'm not in the mood for that right now; I'll save it and eat it later; I know, I am thinking of the baby, I'm just not up to eating right now; I'm nauseous; Not right now, maybe later.

Draco Malfoy had an excuse for everything.

And when asked about it, he'd just tell them that he did eat and to get off his case about it. If Harry pushed it, Draco would go totally overboard, saying that Harry was trying to save his life for him, and it wasn't his fault. Harry had been shocked the first time this had happened, and Draco had stormed out of the room. Harry heard the sobs once more as Draco slammed the door shut. "It's just the hormones," Harry would tell himself.

But the fact still remained; Draco wouldn't eat unless he needed to and no one could make him do any different. And now he was pregnant, seven weeks to be exact. That was enough to make almost everyone go into total panic mode. Especially Harry.

This was one of the times of his life when Harry Potter once again found himself wholly and utterly hopeless.

And there was nothing he hated more than being hopeless.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the bedroom. It was the same room that he and Draco had been sharing since Harry swayed Draco to live with him at Grimmauld Place after the war ended. They decided that they would only live there until they found a more…suitable, more homely place to live. The old Black family home already had its own memories; Harry and Draco wanted a place that they could make their own memories in.

A little over an hour ago Draco had retired back to the room in favor of a nap and Harry was planning on trying to coax him into eating something when he woke up.

Harry opened the door as noiselessly as he could so as to not awake his sleeping lover, only to see that he was already awake, though still looking drowsy, absentmindedly stroking his stomach. The ex-Gryffindor quickly walked across the room and lay next to the blonde on the bed, reaching over to replace Draco's hand with his own.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, about five minutes ago."

"Well since your up," Harry started switching positions so that he was sitting upright, "would you like to go out for a late lunch/early dinner with me?"

"No, I'm fine." Draco answered tearing away from Harry walking over to the bedroom window. His standard "leave me alone" stance and all.

"Draco, please, just tell me what's wrong?" Harry ignored the warning signals; he couldn't help it. This was his Draco they were talking about, and something was most definitely wrong.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just not up to it." Draco's short tone said it all.

"Not up to it?! You haven't eaten all day! You didn't eat breakfast, you threw what I gave you for lunch out the window, it's already four o'clock and I haven't seen you eat anything!" Harry raged jumping up from the bed. He walked over to Draco put his hands on his shoulders, spinning him round so they were facing each other. Draco couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well maybe I would if you wouldn't pester me about 24 hours a day I would!" Draco turned back, staring out the window, but he wasn't really seeing.

"Fine…fine…" Harry sighed in defeat; "I won't bother you about it anymore."

"Thank you."

"I trust you."

"As you should." The tone was lofty, uncaring, but Harry caught the hurt in it that was meant to be hidden.

"So we still have the rest of the day to spend together, anything you want to do?" Harry said changing the subject slipping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Not really, you?" the ex-Slytherin replied turning around to face the father of his unborn child.

Having a few ideas of what he wanted to do, Harry moved to brush his lips against Draco's, only to have Draco meet him halfway and initiate proper snog. Deepening the kiss, Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist. Sandwiching Draco between himself and the wall, Harry pressed himself even closer to his lover. At which point Draco could easily feel Harry's growing erection pushing against him, showing Draco exactly what his intentions for the afternoon were.

"Umm…Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry replied from where he had started to suck, nip, and lick at Draco's neck.

Draco pushed against Harry's chest to put some space between them (much to Harry's disapproval). "I'm sorry I'm just not…in the mood for that right now."

"Oh, sorry." Harry said sheepishly backing a little way away from him.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Draco snapped. "It's just now that I'm pregnant sometimes sex isn't all that appealing anymore," he finished resuming looking out the window so as to avoid the gaze of his obviously aroused long-time boyfriend.

"Oh." Harry repeated. "Well, we…um…we can just do something else then, yeah?"

"So what _else_ would you like to do?"

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But the next chapter is twice as long. 

Okay. Then please review if you feel inclined to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world; I just like to play around with it.

Warnings: yep…pretty much the same as the last chapter. Slash, mpreg, profanity (is there any in this chapter? I don't remember…I think there is…), slightly AU (as it disregards parts of Deathly Hallows), and OOCness (forgot to put that in the last chapter).

A/N: Thanks to my beta Sing-Your-Heart-Out! Without you, fic would make absolutely no sense.

Oh! And note that this chapter takes place about 2 or 3 weeks later than chapter one.

----------------------------------------

It was only nine o'clock on a Saturday morning when Harry and Draco found themselves in the middle of yet another row. What started out as Harry's desperate pleas for Draco to please come downstairs for breakfast with him and eat something led to Draco telling Harry that he didn't need him breathing down his neck all day, which of course somehow led the conversation back to why Draco wouldn't tell Harry what was bothering him in the first place.

"I-it's-there's nothing wrong!"

"I've known you for 10 fucking years, Draco. I think I know when something's bothering you," Harry spat back.

So far the tally ran at 6 shattered vases, 2 broken statuettes and 2 physical assaults with Draco in the lead at 4:1:2.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Bull!" Harry roared back. After a minute of standing across from Draco panting in his current state of agitation and rage, Harry began to calm down.

"Please," he begged, "I just-I need to know what's bothering you."

"I-I can't."

"You…can't?" Harry repeated. Draco nodded.

"Is someone threatening you? Is that it?"

"No. It's nothing like that." Draco shook his head. "I just-I can't tell you…not right now…"

"Oh," Harry breathed. It was all he could bring himself to say. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other (or rather Harry was looking at Draco, and Draco was looking at the wall behind Harry) before Harry spoke up, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Well we don't have anything planned today. Do you want to go shopping for things for the baby? We haven't bought anything yet."

"Umm…well. I was thinking that we'd wait awhile, you know till I'm a little farther along, before we did that if that's okay."

"Oh," Harry repeated. "No, it's fine. We can just do something around here then."

Merlin! When did all conversations between them begin to always turn awkward?

"Good. There's this new potion that I want to brew." Seeing Harry's look, Draco added a quick, "It's just a restorative potion, Harry. It's perfectly safe." It was the look that he always flashed him when he was about to ask if "it's safe in your present condition".

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hullo?" Came the call from the open bedroom door.

Draco's head snapped up from the book he was reading. "Hello, Hermione. No offense, but what are you doing here?" He marked the book he was 'reading' (i.e. staring blankly at) and sat it down on the night table. He could do without this.

"Harry asked us to come over and see how you are and tell you that he'd be home late tonight, plus it's been awhile since I've seen you and I just wanted to talk to you again," she answered crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed near the sulky blonde. She guessed the news of Harry being late home hadn't been well received.

"Us?" He asked suspiciously. You mean the Weasel, I mean, Ron, is here too?"

"Yes, Ron's in the kitchen." Hermione stressed the name to show that Draco was going to get along with her husband, or else.

"Great. Now we, and by we I mean Harry, are going to have to go grocery shopping," Draco groaned making Hermione laugh softly.

"At least you don't have to live with him," she replied.

The friendly banter continued for a few more moments. Over the past few years of Harry and Draco's relationship, he, Ron, and Hermione decided to bury the hatchet and finally try to get along. Ron and Draco still didn't get along that well, but Draco and Hermione had a lot more in common than either of them would have thought and easily became friends.

"So where is Harry? He's usually home by now." Draco instantly realized how stupid he sounded. He just liked to know where Harry was.

"Ron said that they were leaving the office when the Minister saw them and cornered Harry, so he's probably still stuck at the Ministry, most likely in the Minister's office." After all the war business was over Harry and Ron both underwent Auror training, and were now, slowly but surely, making there way up the ladder. Naturally, Draco watched from the sidelines and made sure that Harry got the promotions that he would have been to shy to accept.

"Oh…that figures." Draco replied with a small yawn. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep right about now.

"Oh, Ron told me that he would bring something up for you from the kitchen if you wanted."

Draco scoffed. "Harry's idea, right?" came the spiteful reply. Who'd believe that _the Weasel_ would offer to bring anyone else food, when he was in a room that completely surrounded him with it?

"He just worries about you." Hermione chided softly.

" Well, I'm fine. I'm a grown man, I think I can bloody eat on my own by now!" Subconsciously, Draco crossed his arms.

"We all know that. But if you would just do it without anyone telling you to a hundred times-"

"Merlin, what the hell do you want from me?!," Draco yelled jumping up, "I'm not starving myself and I'm _not_ starving my baby. I eat, okay! You don't need to call Harry so he can come rushing back here to watch my arse all day and force feed me fifteen thousand times a day! So, please just leave me—ow!" the blonde gasped, his eyes growing wide, his right hand moving to tightly clutch his stomach.

"Draco?!" Hermione was on her feet in a second, well aware that something was wrong.

Draco screamed from the pain coursing through his abdomen. Pointing at something over on a small table in the corner, he cried out "Call Harry" before falling over the bed and sinking down, down, down, into inky blackness.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!!" Hermione screamed. "RON!! Help! It's Draco!" She whipped around to where Draco had pointed, and heard Ron's footsteps as he raced upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------

From where he sat across from the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry's cell rang. Scrimgeour looked pointedly at Harry, and opened his mouth to reprimand him for daring to have a cell phone (a muggle device, no less!) switched on in the Minister's presence.

Harry held up a hand to ask Scrimgeour for a moment, as he looked at the caller I.D. "Can you excuse me for a moment? It says it's my boyfriend's cell, I didn't even know he knew how to use the damn thing." Harry tried to keep his voice light, but there was a twinge of panic in his stomach.

"Can't it wait?" The minister snapped. He was anxious to get back to the chat that he was having with "the great Harry Potter" since he finally had a minute alone with him. "I mean surely, it can't be that important," he coaxed.

"I guess so…." He replied returning the phone back to his pants pocket against his greater instincts.

"Well then! So then I turned to Sophia and-" the phone began ringing again. They ignored it. And a minute later it rang again.

Harry endured listening to the minister's babble for another 15 minutes before he decided that enough was enough and he had to get out of there, lest he be subjected to listening to another story of what happened at the Christmas party last year the Harry had "forgotten" to attend. He was sure that there was a point to this meeting, but he just didn't care anymore. Besides, he was beginning to panic from the number of calls that he was receiving from Draco's cell.

"I'm sorry minister, but I should probably be getting home. Maybe we can finish our talk tomorrow after work?" Like hell he'd be staying three hours after work to talk to this man again.

"Sure, sure. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Scrimgeour looked at Harry excitedly like he couldn't wait; it still did a lot of good to be seen within Harry's personal circle of friends even in these days after the war. Harry nodded quickly and rose up from his seat.

As he entered the Ministry's lobby he reached for his mobile again to see what it was that who he assumed was Draco wanted. When he heard the message, his heart stopped.

It wasn't Draco's voice, but Ron's. "_It's Draco, we were over here and something went wrong with him and the baby. We're taking him to Saint Nicholas' because St. Mungo's doesn't treat things like this. Meet us there. And hurry." (1)_

Knowing exactly where that was, Harry apparated there without a second thought.

Rushing through the doors of Saint Nicholas' Wizarding Hospital he headed straight towards the reception desk. 

"I need to know what room Draco Malfoy is in." He was trying to keep calm, but the words came out of his mouth in an accusing tone, as though it was the receptionist's fault that Draco was ill. It was his fault, his fault, his fault; he had been pushing Draco too hard lately, today he hadn't gone home after work like he should have, he had been talking to the minister, he hadn't answered his phone and now Draco was lying somewhere in this hospital, without Harry…

After the few seconds it took of looking it up she told him he was on the second level in room 283, Murphy Ward.

He sped down the hallway and took the stairs at top speed to get there. As he ran thoughts and scenarios pounded through his head with every step.

Something went wrong? Is he going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay? What happened?

He ran faster.

As soon as he passed into the appropriate ward he saw his friends pacing outside one of the rooms. Room 283: Draco's room.

"What happened? Is he okay?" he asked desperately, "is the baby going to be okay? How serious is it? Will he need to stay in the hospital?" the questions were tumbling out of his mouth faster and faster.

"We don't know. But," Hermione paused, as her face softened. She reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "-but it looked like he was having a miscarriage, Harry."

Harry instantly felt his body go numb at the words and slumped up against the wall for support. "What happened? When you were over with him, what happened?" he whispered through numb lips.

"We went over to your house to see how he was and tell him that you were held up by the minister like you asked us to," Hermione began, "and I went upstairs to your room where he was sitting on the bed to talk to him. And we were just talking, and I brought up how he wasn't eating as much as he should." Harry groaned at this point. "He exploded at me and started screaming-" Hermione's voice was getting higher and higher "-and then he started clutching his stomach in pain, and pointed at the mobile phone so we could call you. Then… he just…passed out," Hermione finished.

"That's when Hermione started screaming for me to come up because something was wrong," Ron continued, wrapping an arm around his wife who had tears in her eyes," and Hermione gave me the phone thing that Malfoy was pointing at and I called you and she called St. Mungo's and they referred her to here so she called them. Since Mione didn't know the appropriate way to get Malfoy here, she had to tell the person that answered the firecall that they would have to send someone to come and get Malfoy. Then we just followed behind and they took him back into that room about a half an hour ago and no one told us anything. And they keep going on about these bloody papers that need to be filled out, but me and Hermione don't know much of anything so we can't fill them all out and then here we are!" Ron finished with a frantic tone and waving of his free arm.

For a moment they just stood in silence, as Harry took this all in. After all it was a bit much to hear in such a short period of time.

A moment later one the Healer's assistants returned to ask them once again if they could fill out the necessary forms. Harry said that he could take them and the assistant looked very relieved that someone had finally acquiesced to his request as he dumped about ten different forms in Harry's hands.

Still in his haze from Ron and Hermione's information, Harry made his way to a bench right across the hall from room 283's door to fill out the forms that had just been unceremoniously dumped into his possession.

He couldn't believe it. Draco? A possible miscarriage? All of the questions and statements that seemed unreal flooded through his mind, but he couldn't bear to let them slip off his tongue. Harry picked up a form instead, and got to work.

For the next ten minutes he answered questions such as Draco's birth date, blood status, medical history, family's medical history, contact information, etc. Some questions were already answered in Ron's scrawl, such as his name, and Harry could only stare at it and think of how wonderful his friends were-they had tried.

Before he knew it another twenty minutes had passed and it was already chiming the nine o'clock hour. Yet no one had entered or exited Draco's room, nor had anyone told him how the blonde was doing. Harry continued to panic, worried for both the health of his boyfriend and their unborn child.

At around half past nine someone finally exited Draco's room and approached "The Golden Trio" to tell them about how Harry's blonde love and their baby were doing.

The man that could only be described as tall, dark and handsome introduced himself as Healer Fred Morrison to the trio and began to brief them on Draco's status in a calm, reassuring manner that reminded Harry of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Fortunately, Draco did not lose the baby, although he came pretty close to it," he began before telling them the technicalities of the situation. "The near miscarriage is thought to have been due to excessive stress on the 'mother'. Draco's not very exemplary eating habits lately were what caused him to faint along with his body shutting down, as it couldn't cope with the miscarriage that his body was trying to undergo in his current state."

Though on the bright side, the Healer said that Draco could be released in a couple of days (a week at most), though he would have to take nutrient potions daily, probably for the rest of the duration of the pregnancy and he would have to be on complete bed rest for at least three to four weeks, of which the formerly called Golden Trio was sure wouldn't go down too well with the Malfoy heir.

Even though Draco was currently resting, Healer Morrison allowed Harry's request to see him. He gave Harry a comforting pat on the back, and told him that he could stay as long as he agreed to leave at when visiting hours ended at ten o'clock- Draco needed his rest.

Thanking his friends for staying this long, he told them that it would be okay if they went home now, and that he would talk to them tomorrow; after hugging both his best mates goodbye, Harry slowly and cautiously opened the door to Draco's room, so as not to disturb the sleeping occupant.

Harry took in all of the noise coming from the machines currently hooked up to his boyfriend, monitoring everything from his heart rate to his magic levels, wondering how someone could sleep through it.

His shoes squeaked as he padded across the room, and he flopped down in the chair by his lover's bedside. He could only watch Draco, his blonde hair spread on the pillow, his pale skin highlighted by the plain white sheets. He looked so fragile, and Harry tore his eyes away. He looked intently at the floor as a tear dropped from his eye.

"You hate me." Harry heard quietly.

Harry looked up to see Draco looking back at him, piercing silver eyes showing the remorse. "I'll never hate you," he whispered, drawing his chair closer to the bedside.

"I almost killed our baby," Draco replied, and Harry saw his shock. Harry finally realized how close it had actually been, and he knew that Draco giving words to the situation had shocked him into seeing the truth as well.

Harry stayed silent. He wasn't exactly sure what to say in this situation. Tell him that it was okay, that he didn't mean to, that he didn't so he was forgiven; all true, but none of them seemed appropriate. He just looked sadly back at Draco.

"I-I didn't mean to. Honestly, I didn't. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I put our baby in danger and I almost lost them-" Harry saw the tears in the blonde's eyes, and wished that he had spoken.

Harry was up in a second, and sat on the edge of Draco's bed, gathering him in his arms as best he could without hurting him or pulling any wires or IV's connected to him. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, love," he murmured into Draco's hair.

Harry continued to console his broken love, until the call came that visiting hours were over. Harry ignored it, and continued to stroke Draco's hair softly. He had stopped sobbing, but the room still echoed his cries; they were uncontrollable heart-twisting sobs.

"Harry," Draco sniffed, "I have to tell you something." His eyes drooped as he spoke showing the toll of both the potions and the days events on his body.

"You can tell me tomorrow, Love."

"But I need to tell you…it's important."

"Just rest." He murmured into his lover's hair. He was just so scared that Draco would not recover from this.

A few moments later a Medi-witch came in, and Harry snarled when she ordered him to go. She backed out of the room, clearly terrified, and held up one hand. Five. Five minutes.

After five more minutes or stroking and murmured condolences, Harry spoke up.

"I have to go. But I'll come back tomorrow morning, okay? If I can't, I'll be over as soon as I can." Harry gave Draco a quick kiss on the top of his head before slowly and carefully moving from his position underneath his pregnant boyfriend, who had moved to lay in Harry's lap. With a sniff, Draco moved himself off Harry and back onto his bed.

"Be good." Harry commanded him, as he walked through the door; but the love and care was evident in his tone.

"I am always good, Potter." Harry smiled. Finally, some of the old Draco was shining through.

A/N: (1): Yeah…I made up Saint Nicholas'…and believe it or not I was not thinking of Santa Claus but Nicholas Flamel…so...yeah.

And please don't hate me for doing that. But it had to be done! Though in the next chapter Draco _finally _tells Harry what's been bothering him!

Only one or two more chapters left though….sorry for that taking so long to update! I'll put up the next one when I can!

Review if you feel so inclined; helps me know what everyone thinks. And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, just the plot…if you can call it that…I just like to take J.K.s characters and play around with them for my amusement and that amusement of others.

Wow! I can't believe all of the feedback I've been getting! Thanks to everyone who put this on their story alert (I can't believe that I have more than 10 people on that by the way.) Though there could definitely be some improvement in the review department **hint hint**

And…yeah. You finally get to see what Draco has been hiding this past year! And I loved reading the couple of guesses that I did receive!

Okay. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

And a special thanks to my beta Sing-Your-Heart-Out!! You rock girlfriend!!

* * *

Draco almost had a miscarriage. He has to go on bed rest. We almost lost our baby. There was something he wanted to tell me. He said it was important. Draco almost had a miscarriage…. 

The same thoughts were still reeling around Harry's head. He felt like he did when Draco's Medi-witch had told him about how he could endanger the baby if he kept going like he was.

Well, Merlin were they right.

He was starting to get a headache to go with his churning stomach and tight chest.

Harry ceased his pacing across the floor of his empty bedroom to flop back on the bed that he shared with Draco.

Deciding that it would be a good idea to call Ron and Hermione, Harry once again withdrew his nearly forgotten phone from his back pocket.

As the phone rang, Harry once more found himself reminiscing on the days when Hermione had brought home her and Ron's first phone and reminded him how to use it. Especially how you don't have to yell into the mouthpiece for the other person to hear you. The first week that Ron re-acquainted himself with the phone involved a couple of accidentally dialed emergency calls, dozens of muggle pizza deliveries to their house (you mean you just call them and they bring it right to you?!!), scores of prank calls made to people that Ron and Harry didn't even know, and the lectures to accompany them, the midnight calls to Harry because Ron still didn't know that it worked 24 hours a day and was testing it out, the time-

"Hello? Harry?" Say it with me 'caller I.D.'.

"Yeah it's me," Harry sighed in response.

"How's Draco? Was he awake when you saw him?" Hermione questioned without preamble. Harry felt slightly lifted by her tone; she was honestly worried. She cared about Draco-oh not as much as him, he was sure no one ever would, but she cared.

"He's…he's…" Harry paused not knowing what to say. Sighing, Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair and sighed before replying. "Honestly? He's taking all of this really hard. A lot harder than I thought that even he would."

After Hermione's next couple of questions of why, what happened and the like Harry went on to retell what happened in Draco's hospital room that night; his voice breaking when he got to the part about how hard Draco was being on himself about this.

For a moment the silence reverberated along the phone lines, the hollow absence of words echoing throughout waiting for someone to break the silence. After a few moments, Harry did.

"He-he wanted to tell me something before he went back to sleep. I think he was going to tell me what's been bothering him all this time."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered leaving his name drifting, not knowing what to add.

"I just…I just didn't think I could take anything else. I didn't think _he_ could take anything else, even." Harry sighed. "Is that a bad thing?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical, however Hermione answered it anyway, she could always tell when people were worried. "No, Harry it isn't." And she meant it. There was only so much that a person could take in one day.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry wasn't able to make it to the hospital till almost eleven after putting three hours in at work that he didn't even intend to do in the first place.

Approaching his higher in command, he informed him/requested that he would need to take a short leave from work due to a family emergency. At which time they told him that it was "such an inconvenient time and the paper work about the Wellstons, Jones and Gardenas just _had _to be completed today." Holding his comments to himself (no use getting fired over this), he turned to relocate to his desk and started to furiously fill out the ungodly amount of paper work that _just had to be done_. Finishing his task and promptly filing away the papers (they just _have_ to be done the tedious muggle way), Harry swiftly left the office and returned to the Ministry's atrium to floo to St. Nicholas' before he was assigned any more work to complete.

Rushing to Draco's room with a little more urgency than needed, he quickly passed through the entrance and the receptions desk, headed up the flights of stairs that led to the second floor and strode down to the Murphy Ward.

Unlike the night before, the door to Draco's room was already open therefore Harry cleared his throat nervously to make his presence known to Draco, who was staring at the wall. He couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness and even tension that hung in the air.

Slightly startled by the noise, Draco did a small jump as he started and he shifted his gaze to the door. "Hey."

"Hey," Harry returned smiling. After another moment had passed just standing in the doorway, he moved to relocate to Draco's bedside. As he was not sure if Draco would be comfortable with him getting into bed with him as he did the night before, he opted to sit back in the wooden chair. Draco didn't complain.

For a few minutes they both sat in silence, listening to the sounds drifting around the room. Harry shifted in his chair, wondering if he should say something or let Draco be the one to talking, wanting to find out yet scared of what might come.

"Harry, I-" Draco began breaking the silence. "I have something I need to tell you. It's just…" Though faltering, Draco's voice was outwardly confident, but Harry recognized the worry as clearly as if it was his own.

"Just what?" He asked soothingly.

"These last few months I haven't been completely honest with you." Draco stopped playing with the corner of his bed covers for a moment and glanced at Harry. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and Harry couldn't help but feel a rush of love for the blonde run through him like a bolt of lightening. Even as the smile slipped onto his face though, Draco tore his eyes away again and resumed playing with his sheets.

"At the time I just didn't know how to tell you about it. I guess I'm still not over it, if this is any indication and…well…" he broke off.

"Love," Harry began, "you're not making any sense." Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his own.

Draco didn't look at him; instead he kept his gaze focused on their joined hands in his lap. "This…it isn't the first time we've gotten pregnant, Harry. I had-I had a miscarriage last year." He whispered that last bit, still looking at their joined hands instead of at Harry.

The air seemed so thick, stifling. Harry sat, shocked by this new revelation and concentrated on remembering how to breathe.

"It was around when you were finishing your Auror training and started following all those leads to find the last of Voldemort's supporters." Draco continued. "I was only about four weeks along when I found out, but when I went to my first check up when I was six weeks, I'd already lost the baby. They said it was due to stress and that my body wasn't strong enough to carry a baby at the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how. And now I almost lost this baby too. They said it wasn't my fault, but I know it was!" Draco was nearing hysterics now. "I killed our child, Harry. We could have had a baby and I killed it. I'm awful, I'm horrible. And I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Draco broke down and began to sob.

Harry was up in a second, and sat on the edge of Draco's bed, gathering him in his arms as best he had the night before. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, love," he murmured, "I know you didn't mean to. I know, I know. You didn't kill our child. It wasn't your fault. It's okay. It's alright."

Moments later, Harry felt a river of tears running down his own cheeks, causing him to hug Draco even tighter; he never wanted to let him go.

Ten minutes passed in this fashion of Harry trying to console Draco, before he finally showed signs that his tears were spent.

Even though Draco was no longer crying, Harry continued to hold him and whisper into his ear.

"I want you to promise me something." Harry told him after a minute, shifting to look into his lover's silver/gray eyes.

Draco nodded slowly in response.

"If something is bothering you, you need to tell me so I can help you with it."

Taking a deep breath, Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes and promised that he would.

_Something I've done that I can't outrun, something I've done that I can't outrun  
__Maybe you should wait, maybe you should run  
__But there's something you've said that can't be undone  
__-"Fall Away" by The Fray_

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Man, I really hated that ending, but whatever. I can't decide what it is but there's just something…wrong with this chapter…tell me if you can figure out what it is. And I was actually going to end it there...but unfortunately (for me) I was struck with an idea for another chapter. 

I have yet to finish the next chapter, but as soon as it's complete and betaed I'll post it. I don't know when that will be though.

Please review if you feel inclined to do so!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still own nothing. JKR is the genius that created and owns the Harry Potter world, I just like to play around in it!

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long! It's been like a month, and I know that it's no excuse but I've been quite busy lately. But in honor of solving all but two of the questions on my PreCalculus homework, I decided to update. Sorry if this doesn't make much sense though…I wrote almost all of it late at night when I was supposed to be sleeping…stupid having to go to school early in the morning…

But this chapter kinda lays on the angst/negative emotions, so…you've been warned. And if it seems a little bit different in style from the previous three chapters, I apologize. I listened to different music when I wrote this chapter. : P

Thanks to Sing-You-Heart-Out for being such a kiss ass beta!

* * *

It had been another three hours before Harry had even tried to leave Draco's bedside. 

After their first, and what Harry was sure was not to be their last, bout of tears, the two just sat reveling in being in each others' presence; no words were passed between the two, their only contact being Harry's grasp of Draco's smaller hand, their fingers entwined together.

Harry sat quietly, encompassed in his own sadness. But he couldn't grant himself the liberty of crying once again. Not right now, not in front of Draco.

He told himself that he would be strong, temporarily putting aside his own heartache and his own sadness to help comfort his love. Harry had to be there for him, being the strength that both of them both wanted, no needed at times like these.

Seeing Draco sag back a bit in his bed, Harry knew that he was falling back asleep, giving Harry some time to let his mind wander, to let his mind begin to try to absorb and sift through all of the information that had been thrown at him in the last few days.

He watched as Draco's breathing deepened and slowed, a half-smile gracing his features.

Harry's mind quickly scrolled back to their conversation from just earlier that day.

Was it really just three short hours ago? It seemed much longer than that; lifetimes even.

Looking up to see Draco's face, he saw the small lines marring his features; the worry, fear, and sadness that he refused to let show during his waking hours. And although Draco had promised him that he would tell him about anything that was bothering him, Harry still couldn't help but feel doubtful about it; it was just the way that Draco was; forever his secretive Slytherin Prince.

Thinking about Draco's feelings over what Harry had become to deem "the situation", Harry couldn't quite place his own feelings. Hurt? Betrayed? Anger? Sadness? Yes. Without a doubt, Harry knew that he felt all of those things, the feelings churning inside of him, some seeming like they were trying to fight for dominance over all the others.

Taking in Draco's still form on the bed, Harry stood from his chair, its wooden frame creaking audibly despite his hopes that it wouldn't. Typical.

For a moment, Harry allowed himself the narrow hope that Draco wouldn't hear the resounding creak and would continue sleeping; however he knew Draco better. He was a terribly light sleeper, and sure enough, Draco opened his eyes to look sleepily at him.

"Sorry, love. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Harry whispered to him.

"Where are you going?" Draco slurred in his current sleepy state.

"I just have to go to the loo." (A/N: Ha!! Loo!!!…sorry…I'm an American.)

"Please-" he hesitated, and closed his eyes. Harry knew that what he was about to say would cause a blow to Draco's pride. "Don't leave me." Draco said it with so much pain in his voice that Harry couldn't help but think that he meant it in more ways than one.

Leaning down, Harry gently pressed his lips against Draco's in a brief kiss.

"I'll be back. I promise," he said standing back up to leave the room.

True to his word, he swiftly walked down the corridor in search of the loo that he knew had to be present somewhere.

After a few minutes of walking around the ward, he finally located the door hiding in a corner that he'd already passed half a dozen times.

A quick look around the room showed Harry what he was hoping for: that he was alone.

And with that wonderful noiseless solitude, he was able to release everything, able to let the tears fall, able to let his feelings overwhelm him.

Without a second though, Harry whipped his fist back and half a second later it collided with the bathroom wall, crushing the silent with an echoing crunch.

"Dammit…" he breathed. Bolts of pain ripped their way up Harry's arm, but he barely registered them as he lifted up his hand to inspect his surely broken fist.

Broken.

Broken like his heart; broken like his Draco; broken like their relationship.

Feeling his demeanor snapping at the seams, tears began to leak out of his eyes, spilling down his cheeks in a torrential downpour in his mental anguish. He had almost forgotten what the act of crying was; it had been so long since he had allotted himself the privilege of doing so.

Sinking down to the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest as he began to sob uncontrollably to the empty room.

I just…I don't think I can do this. How can we get through something like this?

After about fifteen minutes of purging his soul through his tears, he finally calmed down enough to breath properly.

Wiping the back of his hand across his running nose, he stood up from the dirty floor.

He needed to think. There had already been a year of thinking for Draco. Well, Harry needed his time too.

Striding out of the bathroom, instead of turning right, the direction that would lead him back to Draco's room, he turned left the quickest way to the exit of the hospital.

Passing through the squeaking double doors, Harry turned and apparated to a place that would hopefully allow him to think and give him some insight about what he wanted to do now; what he should do now.

**Flashback**

Harry paced across the stretch of hallway outside their bedroom door.

Today was Draco's first appointment with a Medi-Witch since he had become pregnant.

A small smile tugged at Harry's cheeks at the thought. _Draco's pregnant! _A moment later, his small smile had exploded into a smile that took up at least half of his face; a smile that Draco would have deemed "scary"…and then kissed it off. But sadly, Draco was on the _other _side of the door, and therefore unable to do so.

Harry resumed his pacing.

When the Medi-Witch, a woman by the name of Karen Coulbie, who requested that she simply be called Madam Karen, arrived three-quarters of an hour prior, Draco had promptly told Harry to get out of the room. As Harry had closed the door, he faintly heard Draco mumbling to himself about how Harry was too easily excited and he didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

Harry, on the other hand, thought that he had every right to be excited. After all, his boyfriend, who he loved more than _anything_ was pregnant, and it was his first check-up. _First! _There wouldn't be any more first checkups, so Harry didn't see any reason to not to feel like the first man to discover fire. This was a feeling of elation that Harry couldn't compare to anything else before; not when Hagrid first told him that he was a wizard, or when he first flew on a broom; nor when he defeated Lord Voldemort. This was the feeling of elation that went with _Draco. _Almost anything, almost everything to do with him.

About five minutes later Madame Karen finally emerged from their bedroom.

"Is he doing alright? Is the baby alright?" Harry asked. Now he was suddenly alert, and his heart was beating faster then he could ever remember.

"They are both doing just fine so far." She answered, chuckling softly to herself. _'She must get that a lot_' Harry mused to himself.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding at the news.

"Though," she continued, "Mr. Malfoy doesn't seem to be taking as great of care of himself as he should be," she chastised. "He really does need to start eating more!"

"I know," Harry sighed, not wishing to elaborate any further.

Seeing that she had struck some sort of a chord with the younger wizard, she changed the subject. "Now, I have a few questions to ask you," she began.

Harry nodded, letting her know that he was listening. _Draco must not be cooperating with her…not that I'm surprised. _

"Do you know if he's been experiencing any cramps?" the Medi-Witch asked.

Harry shook his head. "Um…no. I don't know," he answered. "But I honestly don't think he'd tell me even if he was," he told the Madame truthfully.

She made a slight "Hmm…" noise in the back of her throat.

"Could…um.." Harry began stuttering a bit. "Could you tell me how far along he is?" he asked trying avoid having Madame Karen ask him another question that he was sure he wouldn't know the answer to.

"Almost seven weeks."

Harry nodded a little at the news, his mind still spiraling a bit. This news made his impending fatherhood feel even more real.

"Now," Madame Karen continued, switching to use her 'professional voice', "It seems that Mr.Malfoy has been quite stressed lately, which is putting unnecessary strain on the pregnancy. That, along with his apparent low food intake, is not good for him while he's in this condition," she chastised again as if it was all Harry's fault.

Harry sighed again, nodding. "I know," he answered, not knowing how to explain that he had been trying for the last year to get his blonde lover to eat more, and how he had become even more desperate as of late.

"If he keeps going like this, he'll endanger his baby and might even make himself sick."

Harry's ears rang at the Medi-Witches' statement, the sentence echoing over and over in his brain.

**End flashback**

I must not tell lies.

Draco recalled the faint scars on the back of Harry's hand that he could make out if he looked close enough, still remaining from Umbridge's reign in their fifth year, even after all the years that have passed.

_I must not tell lies._

A seemingly mocking reminder to Draco that maybe he had made a promise to Harry that he couldn't keep. He had promised to always tell Harry when something was bothering him. Could he do that?

Could he tell Harry that he was scared? That this impending fatherhood alone had him scared shitless? That he was afraid he would turn out as much of a failure of a father as his own dad was to him? That he feared that he would end up becoming that man that he hated, the man that never really raised him? Raising his child beneath his fist, or should he say cane, programming them from a young age that they were, that they _needed_ to be better than everyone else. That he feared that he would fail his child? Fail Harry?

No. He couldn't.

Hearing the door creak, he looked up to see Harry enter the room slipping through the doorway so silently; he looked as though he was afraid to intrude on something.

Draco just turned his head, staring at the wall in the exact spot that their bedroom window would be.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes, which were looking inquisitively back at him.

_That I can't do this. That you deserve better. _"Nothing," was what he heard come out of his mouth, and a little too quickly. He could never lie to Harry properly. Harry always, _always_, seemed to know.

Harry looked at him for a few moments, his eyes telling Draco that he didn't quite believe what he had said. Draco dropped his gaze back to his lap. Why should Harry care anyway? "_I'll be right back" _Huh.

Harry gently hooked a finger beneath Draco's chin, slowly raising his head in a silent request to look at him.

"Hey. You know that you can tell me anything, right?" _And you remember that you promised me to share what's bothering you, right?_

It was meant to be a rhetorical question; a sign that Harry was listening and willing to talk to Draco about anything on his mind.

Still trying desperately not to meet Harry's gaze lest his eyes betray him and his thoughts, Draco nodded to answer his question anyway, "I know."

"You're not terribly angry are you?"

"Why would I be angry?" Harry asked in response, curiosity shining in his green eyes. "I can admit that I am upset, but I'm not angry. Never, with you." _Not anymore…_he added to himself.

"But you said that you wouldn't leave me…you said that you would be right back," Draco said and Harry knew that he was not just alluding to the even that had just transpired when he "went to the loo" for three hours.

"I just…I needed some time to think, to gather my own thoughts. But I swear to you, Draco Malfoy, that I am not angry and I **do not hate you**," Harry declared putting emphasis on the last words, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"I didn't even tell you about it…" Draco started, attempting to get Harry to see why he shouldn't just up and forgive him about this, "and then I started pushing you away. It was a lot easier than being around you, knowing that I couldn't bring myself to tell you about last time."

From the way Draco said this, Harry again got the feeling that no matter what, Draco would never ever fully get over the fact that he miscarried their first child. Even though the unfortunate event was not his fault.

"No, Draco. I already told you that I don't-that I could never hate you, not really. At least, not anymore," he said remembering back Hogwart's days when they were enemies, "I'm just sorry that you had to go through all of this alone."

Draco nodded; eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears once more. Why couldn't he just hate him? How could Harry be so understanding?

"But," Harry started breaking the silence that had fallen upon them once more, "what I want to know is: now that I know everything that's been going on with you lately, what's your side of the story on what happened the other night?"

"Why do you need to know my side?" He didn't ask it bitterly, or scathingly; just a quiet inquiry that no one would ever expect to come out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm just curious," Harry answered, even though they both knew that that wasn't his real reason for asking.

Draco fidgeted slightly under Harry's gaze. "Erm…well I remember I'd been feeling kinda queer all that day; not a bad feeling or anything just…strange.

"I was reading this book on the magical purposes of tree bark, and their importance in some potions when Hermione announced herself at the bedroom door. I didn't ever hear her come up the stairs, or come into the house for that matter. I must have really been out of it that day.

"And Hermione and I were talking about the usual things that we talk about: how are we, what have we been up to, if we'd read any good books lately, how you and Ron are driving us crazy, and other things of that sort. Then she told me something about how Ron was there and he was in the kitchen, probably eating everything in sight no less, and he'd offered to bring me up something if I wanted it. That just made me…angry. Really angry. I was just so tired of everyone trying to look after me and coax me into things."

Draco sighed. "Though I still did end up in the bloody hospital," he added with his morbid sense of humour; Harry didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"You already know what happened," he responded, trying to avoid answering Harry's question.

"Not from you."

"It was…scary. Frightening more like.

"It's just…this entire time I've known I've been pregnant, I've been trying to, I guess, deny that I'm actually pregnant in case I lost the baby like last time. But before I…I passed out, I was thinking 'Oh Merlin, I could actually lose them.' "

Harry reached over to gently take Draco's smaller hand into his own.

"And the _pain-_." Draco stopped, and his face was turned up into an unpleasant grimace at the memory. "Can we not talk about it anymore?" he quietly asked of Harry, his eyes pleading with Harry's green ones.

Harry gave a quick inclination of his head. "Okay." _And we won't_, he decided, _at least not for a while. _

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Draco inquired with something between curiosity and a whine.

"Just until tomorrow, or the day after at the latest." Harry responded reaching over to run his fingers through Draco's fine hair, a smile shifting onto his face.

Nodding, Draco's eyes fluttered closed. "That's good. I don't like it here," he whispered more to himself than to Harry.

Harry chuckled slightly under his breath. '_I never would have guessed!_' he thought sarcastically.

----

It's been two weeks since Harry had noticed that Draco had started eating again, albeit that it _had _started while he was still admitted in the hospital.

No longer was he making excuses or lying about his eating habits, or just slightly nibbling on the food on his plate, or pushing it around; he was actually _eating _it. A little grudgingly, but at least he was finally doing what Harry had been trying to get him to do for months. It was one of the happiest moments of Harry's life, placed directly below when Draco told him that he was pregnant, and right above the day that he had finally defeated that bastard the "Dark Lord" Voldemort.

It had been one week since Harry had brought Draco home from the hospital. Eight days since Draco had started his bed rest. One hundred and ninety-two hours since Draco had started complaining about how bored he was.

Harry was _this close _from just snapping at him and telling him that he stayed in bed practically all day before, and he found _plenty _of things to do to keep himself occupied then.

But he held his tongue.

Since Draco's confession of his miscarriage of their first child the previous year and hearing his thoughts on what had transpired a week ago at the hospital, their relationship could only be described as 'rocky at best'.

Harry being cautious around Draco, not wanting him to have another emotional breakdown by saying the wrong thing, but also not sure what to say at the same time. While on the other hand, Draco continued to wallow in self pity, still wondering how he was so lucky to deserve anyone as wonderful as Harry Potter in his life, or rather _as _his life.

This, in fact, was one of the many things that Draco contemplated during his long, lonely hours while Harry was at work at the ministry.

Looking at the many tomes, wizarding novels, and potions books that littered the area within his reach, he decided that none actually piqued his interest at the moment.

The moment he was impatiently waiting for wasn't even something as large as being able to get off of the bed to which he'd been damned, but simply the moment that Harry would return home from another day in the office.

The best part of his days, and the only thing that he really looked forward to. Even through all of his boredom, Draco decided that bed rest wasn't really all that bad. But what he wanted was Harry home with him to keep him company, to talk to, to hold him, to keep him entertained. Sure, he could always call Hermione and she was sure to be over in an instant, but it just wasn't the same.

Reaching for his wand, he quickly conjured a piece of parchment and a quill.

Harry, I'm bored. He quickly scrawled before calling for his owl and sending the letter off. 

A few minutes later he received his response.

I know, love. But I'm sort of busy right now. Try to read one of your books or something. And I just got back to work from lunch an hour ago, surely you can't be this bored already.

Draco snorted. Of course he was this bored already. This passed week seemed to be nothing but constant boredom for most of his day.

_But I miss you…_he quickly replied before sending the note off once more.

_I know, but I'll be back home in a couple of hours. _Harry wrote back.

Choosing his words carefully, Draco wrote his response.

_That's too long. _He wrote at the risk of sounding whiny, even on paper. _Besides, I have something I need you to help me with. _

_I was just home, love. Why didn't you have me help you then? _Harry responded in his untidy scrawl underneath Draco's last message.

Not knowing what to write in answer to that, Draco just answered "Because" and sent the letter off once more.

As he waited for his next message back from Harry, Draco decided that Harry was either really swamped or he didn't know what to write as it took the longest period of time yet before he received his note back from Harry.

Okay.

_But I really have to go now. _

_I love you. _

Draco smiled, putting the letter aside and taking up one of his many tomes from the floor beside their bed. It was their schooldays all over again.

---

"Harry!" Draco called as he heard him apparate with a _crack _into the sitting room downstairs. "Can you come here?" he asked, knowing that Harry was already on his way to the second floor.

A few moments later, Harry appeared in the doorway, looking curious. Draco hadn't asked anything of him, or even called for him, for weeks.

"I need your help with something." Draco said as he took a package wrapped in standard brown paper from the night table draw. With the grace that only a Malfoy would use, he slowly and carefully removed the brown wrapper from the mysterious rectangular package; so unlike Harry who would have ripped off all the paper like a child on Christmas.

When he had removed all of the wrappings, he held the book up to show Harry what it was: a catalogue to _l' enfant_, a wizarding baby supply store.

"I thought that since I have a while before I can get out of this bed, that I could start looking for things for the baby." Draco started. "Though I really could use your help picking things out, Harry," he added.

Harry nodded, crossing across the room to take the empty space on his side of the bed. As he sat down he felt the uncomfortable prickle of tears in his eyes.

In that moment, Harry knew that they would be all right.

* * *

A/N: Wow!! I finally finished!! So sorry that it took so long to get out (…what's it been? Like a month? My apologies) but I've been busy lately. But hey! At least I finished! 

Well thanks for reading. Oh and I have a question: would anyone be interested in a sequel? I'm not sure if I'll write one, but I'm really leaning towards the idea...

And as for those that have reviewed already, I want to give out an extra super special thanks to: werecool, karin85, ireallylikedracomalfoy99, njferrell, Harry xxxx Draco, Dark Demon Dog From Hell, MissBehavior, and of course, SLNS (thanks for the help in your review by the way!). You all receive a special cyber cake for your trouble!

And I'd like to give another special thanks for everyone that had put his on their story alert! So thank you to: Dark Demon Dog From Hell, Dracomalfoysbadgirl, EngelCre, Esrinthly, Evie Glacier Tako, foreverbreathless, Gaara-kazekage, HotIceRed, karin85, Light Catastrophe, MissBehavior, MotherGooseFanForever, severus16576446, sexyevilempress276, ShortMaggot, smithle, The Stopper, werecool, and last, but definitely not least, Zamber. Thank you all, even though only two of you had reviewed as well. You all also receive special cyber cakes for your trouble! (so that means that Dark Demon Dog From Hell and karin86, and MissBehavior receive two!)

Please review if you feel as so inclined.


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

My never ending thanks and praise to Sing-Your-Heart-Out (who has recently changed her name to "Paradoxxia" and didn't even tell me!) for betaing this for me! She's simply amazing! Oh, and if you haven't read any of her work, I highly recommend it! I believe that she is a hell of a lot better writer than I am!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters. J.K. is the lucky person that does, I receive no profit from this other than the joy that I get when I see that someone is reading what I write.

Warnings: slash (aka: yaoi, shonen-ai, malexmale, etc..etc…), male pregnancy, AU as of the 7th book,

_The Sunday Prophet, 10 August 2003 _

_**Boy-Who-Lived To Be A Father**_

_Draco Malfoy, 23, the current long-time boyfriend of our Mr. Harry Potter has recently been discovered as being pregnant with our Saviour's child. Malfoy, it has been revealed, is two-months pregnant, and was admitted to Saint Nicholas' Wizarding Hospital Thursday night due to obvious signs that he was having a miscarriage. At this point in time, Malfoy and child are said to be doing fine though Malfoy has been reported as having to stay a short period in the hospital only to be put on a temporary bed rest when he returns home, though it has not been confirmed how long either of those may_ be.

_Another reliable source has also informed us that this is, indeed, not the first time that the Malfoy heir has fallen pregnant during his relationship with Potter. In fact, Malfoy became pregnant last year only to lose the baby one month into the pregnancy._

_It is said that Malfoy did not inform Mr. Potter about this until recently and sources have divulged that one afternoon Potter was seen abruptly leaving the hospital only to return hours later. No one knows what Mr. Potter was doing during this mysterious and sudden withdrawal._

_Due to Mr. Malfoy current admittance in Saint Nicholas' and the couple's own personal requests, an interview has not been made possible with either Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy at this time. _

_The Daily Prophet, Tuesday, 13 November 2003_

_**Final Matrimony of Potter and Malfoy **_

_Yesterday afternoon marked the union of the Wizarding Worlds most famous couple, that being Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy. _

_A small ceremony was held on Hogwart's Grounds near the Black Lake, in which only close friends and family were able to attend. It has been confirmed that Malfoy did opt against officially taking his new husband's surname, and the same can be said about Mr. Potter as well, though the reasoning behind this choice has not been disclosed. _

_In terms of a honeymoon for the two men, a close friend of the two has said that they have decided to put it off until an undetermined date. _

_See page 12 Potter-Malfoy Matrimony for further details on the event. _

A roll of thunder sounded overhead, Draco jumping slightly in his surprise.

Jolted from his reverie, he could now hear the rain pounding on the roof and against the library windows.

Closing the scrapbook, Draco set it aside, shifting the pillows behind him in his armchair.

Over the years of their relationship Harry and Draco had appeared in the Prophet, and other Wizarding papers and even magazines, more times then they could count; from the report that detailed their first date and why of all people Harry Potter chose to be in a relationship with the son of a well-known Death Eater, to Harry's missions for the ministry, Harry's promotions at work and new improvements topotions that Draco discovered and wrote articles about. From their marriage, to social events that they had attended over the years, the house they had built that they'd moved into, the one time that Harry let Blaise borrow his Muggle car and he'd completely totaled it, and the brief article detailing when Harry was asked to become the next Minister of Magic, and quickly declined the offer.

Every article, every little column that had been published Harry kept in the scrapbook in their library.

Leaning back in his seat, Draco rubbed his pregnancy-swollen stomach. Sighed. He'd just reached his seventh month, and it seemed that tonight would be just another sleepness night in continuation of the trend.

Nights spent choosing the perfect colour for the nursery walls, rearranging the books in the library, running back and forth to the bathroom, cleaning and tidying up, reading up on what he should be expecting in the coming days, weeks, months, years with their child.

He sighed again. For a moment he was nostalgic of the earlier days of his pregnancy when he slept all night, and then half the day as well.

Now he spent most nights roaming the hallways, weaving in and out of different rooms, sometimes staying up till the wee hours in the morning: late enough to see sun rise the next morning, late enough to see Harry to return home from raids and missions for the Ministry.

Damn his insomnia.

But when he did sleep, he truly slept like a baby; only catching a couple of hours sleep at a time. Sleep claiming him for a short time, only to be disturbed by his having to use the bathroom, or feeling his child's kicks and movements within him.

He sighed again. Fulfilling the urge to be in his new favorite room of the house, he worked his way out of his armchair and exited the library.

Walking through the empty hallways, Draco was once again reminded of how happy he was that he insisted that Harry and himself have the orders put in to have their own home built, so that they could raise their coming child in a much more cheerful home than the old Black family mansion.

Their child may have been conceived in the rooms of Grimmauld Place, but Draco had no intentions of walking down those dank halls at 2 A.M. to soothe a crying baby. Luckily, getting Harry to agree to the idea of moving hadn't been that hard, and he loved their new home.

The elaborate nursery across the hall from their room they'd barely paid a Knut for; as news of Draco's pregnancy, and the previous miscarriage, spread like wildfire after he was admitted to St. Nicholas', Draco, being who he was, milked the fact that he was carrying "The Great Harry Potter's" child for all it was worth;

When Draco told Harry about what he'd done he laughed harder than he had in a long time. Draco smiled at the memory.

Padding across the carpet, Draco entered the nursery. He flipped on the Muggle light switch as he closed the door behind him and took in the room for the umpteenth time; from the light green walls, to the sky painted ceiling, the antique-white furniture that he'd spent weeks choosing, the padded rocking chair in front of the large windows.

Draco smoothed his hand over the cool wood of the white cot trying to wrap his head around that in a few short weeks he and Harry would be putting this room to use; lost himself in that thought.

Arms slipped around his waist, hands resting over his heavily swollen abdomen, before one retreated back to rub and massage the small of Draco's back.

The blonde sighed leaning back into what could only be Harry's touch.

"It's really happening this time isn't it?" Draco asked. "We're going to be parents," Draco breathed. He could feel Harry's smile against his scalp.

"I'm glad," he murmured, with a smile of his own.

--

_The Daily Prophet, Tuesday, 5 February 2004_

_**Arrival of the Malfoy-Potter Heir**_

_Early yesterday morning Misters Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, ages 23, became the proud parents to a baby boy whom they named Orion Harry Emrys Potter. _

_It has been confirmed that instead of the expected Harry Potter accompanying Malfoy to Saint Nicholas' for the unexpected delivery, it was instead Malfoy's good friend Blaise Zabini. _

_This has been reasoned that since Malfoy gave birth four weeks earlier than his intended due date, Potter was not present at the birth of his first child as he was away on Ministry business. _

_Witnesses say that when Potter did arrive the next morning he came looking like the embodiments of both magic and excitement in the exact same instant as he Apparated into the reception area and then raced out of the lobby, taking the stairs as opposed to the lifts. _

_The birth, via a Caesarean Section, went without any large hiccups and the child is healthy, though he is quite small as expected of all children born prematurely. Malfoy and Baby Orion, though both are said to be doing just fine, will remain in the hospital for the rest of the week before returning to the home that Malfoy and Potter recently had constructed for their small family. The name of their new residence has not yet been confirmed so no further contact can be made with the couple in the future. _

A/N: Yep. So that's it. I hope you liked it. Thanks again for all the feedback that I've received! To tell the truth, I really wasn't sure about this fic when I posted it...but ...yeah. Please tell me if you liked the epilogue. It took 30 pages of different drafts and ideas on Microsoft word to figure out these four pages, so I hope my effort was worth it. Tell me if you see any typos. I tend to make a few. But sadly, this is the end. TT.TT Not sure if or when I will post on here again. See you around. –RD


End file.
